The invention relates to an optical aerial cable for overhead high-tension lines comprising an outer cladding formed of plastic.
When an optical aerial cable is not clipped to a guide wire of an overhead high-tension line (voltage potential U.gtoreq.30 kV), but is suspended by itself as a self-supporting aerial cable, corona and tracking current stresses can occur, particularly given stronger aerial fields due to the capacitive coupling of the soiled and moistened cable surface to neighboring phase wires.